Dragon's Dogma
by MatNot
Summary: Hyodo Issei poseedor de la Boosted Gear, es contratado por Sirzechs Lucifer para que proteja a su hermana de los peligros que se aproximan a Kuoh, tendra que actuar com un humano normal frente a Rias ya que esta no sabe sobre que es el, gracias a ello vivira muchas aventuras y tambien conocera sobre su verdadero origen... Diviertance leyendo XD.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAGON'S DOGMA**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Hola gente este es mi primer, de varios fanfic que tengo pensado escribir, cualquier comentario y/o recomendación será bien recibida... espero seguir creciendo como escritor y que disfruten la historia, así que sin más adelante.

 **DECLAIMER:** High School DxD no me pertenece, es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

-Inframundo, Sala del Trono del Rey Lucifer-

En el trono de la sala se encontraba sentado el Rey Demonio Lucifer, también conocido como el Crimson Satan, a su lado su esposa y reina Grayfia Lucifuge, y frente a ellos se encontraba parado un joven castaño que por su altura no aparentaba más de unos 16 años, portando una chaqueta de cuero negra, con una polera roja, pantalones negros a juego y unas deportivas blancas, pero lo más característico era que portaba una máscara con la que cubría su cara y este estaba hablando con el Rey Lucifer.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que no aparecías por aquí - dijo el pelirrojo observando al castaño - Me alegro de verte, mi viejo amigo - dijo sonriendo nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-También me alegro de verlo Lucifer-Sama – respondió el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-Vamos no es necesario que seas tan formal con migo, menos cuando estamos en privado o en presencia de Grayfia – respondió el Maou – ni menos que ocupes esa mascara Issei-kun – agrego haciendo más énfasis en su sonrisa.

Así es el castaño era Hyodo Issei, el actual Sekityuutei, portador de la Boosted Gear y un viejo amigo de Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Mph, veo que los años no te cambian Sirzechs, pero aun así estoy muy feliz de verte y a ti igual Grayfia – dijo este refiriéndose a la mencionada – pero aun así no estoy aquí solo para saludarnos no, dime para que me llamaste Sirzechs – dijo el castaño mirando al Maou

-Directo al grano igual que siempre, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada tratándose de ti… - respondió este y luego de un pequeño suspiro continuo con lo que decía – veras te llama porque necesito pedirte un favor. –

-Te escucho – dijo Issei poniendo aun mayor atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo.

-Veras mi hermana a principios de año pasado se fue al mundo humano para poder tener ciertas responsabilidades y ha demostrado hacerlo bien hasta el momento – dijo con bastante felicidad.

-No se podía esperar menos de la heredera de la casa Gremory – dijo Issei.

-Pero algo me preocupa, tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a pasar – dijo Sirzechs con una actitud seria – Así que me gustaría pedirte si podrías protegerla por algún tiempo por favor – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mmmm sabes que lo que me pides el algo complicado para mí, ya que no quiero involucrarme con las 3 facciones más de lo debido – dijo Issei considerando la propuesta.

-Vamos Issei-kun, sabes que si te pido esto es porque confió en ti antes que cualquier otro… Por favor, puedes hacerlo por mí – dijo Sirzechs haciendo pucheros para tratar de convencer al castaño.

-Sabes que logras todo lo contrario a lo que deseas cuando colocas esa cara – dijo el castaño hablando de forma sarcásticamente – pero creo que si es por ti puedo hacerlos – dijo finalmente.

-Enserio… gracias Issei-kun te lo compensare como tú quieras – dijo el Maou emocionado.

-Mmmm entonces deseo acostarme con Grayfia – dijo el castaño en tono burlesco y sonrojando a la mencionada.

Rápidamente un aura se empezó a sentir en toda la sala la cual provenía del pelirrojo y mirando de manera intimidante a Issei le dijo:

-Más te vale que no estés hablando enserio Issei-kun – dijo mirando a Issei.

-Mph, eres un amargado Sirzechs… Sabes que no hablo enserio, te respeto como el amigo que eres y a Grayfia la quiero igual que a una hermana – dijo Issei

-El sentimiento es mutuo Issei-sama – dijo Grayfia

-Vamos Grayfia ya te dije que no me digas así, nos conocemos los tres desde hace bastante tiempo como para que me trates con honoríficos, así que me gustaría que le quitaras el sama – dijo Issei haciendo un mohín.

-Como guste Issei-san – respondió Grayfia.

-No tienes remedio… pero es un avance - dijo Issei en tono de derrota – Pero volviendo al tema principal que quieres que haga Sirzechs – le pregunto el castaño al pelirrojo.

-Es simple Issei-kun, simplemente quiero que te presentes ante ella en el mundo humano, de la misma manera que te presentaste ante mi hoy, que la vigiles y visites de vez en cuando… pero al mismo tiempo quiero que trates de pasar por un humano normal y entres a la academia en donde está estudiando Rías junto a su sequito, obviamente con la mayor discreción posible – dijo Sirzechs explicando la situación al castaño.

-No es problema lo que me pides pero tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte – dijo Issei.

-Soy todo oído – le responde el pelirrojo.

-Primero que nada donde voy a vivir en el mundo humano y con que me sustentare el alimento y recursos básicos – dijo Issei dudoso.

-Por eso no te preocupes, te entregare un departamento y se te pagara por tu trabajo, como corresponde – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Acepto – dijo el castaño – pero primero debo ir a avisarle al viejo que me marchare por un tiempo -.

-No te preocupes, cuando estés listo vuelve aquí y Grayfia te llevara personalmente hasta tu nuevo departamento, yo por mientras preparare todo para tu estancia en el mundo humano – dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

-Ok te veo al rato – dijo Issei saliendo de la habitación.

-Territorio de Tannin, Inframundo-

Issei, el cual acababa de llegar de su reunión con Sirzechs se dirigió a hablar con Tannin un gran dragón morado, el cual se encontraba entrenando con dos pequeños dragones, ambos de color negro, pero los diferenciaban sus alas ya que cada uno tenía los bordes de sus alas de distinto color y también la punta de sus colas, el primero tenia los bordes de sus alas y la punta de su cola de color azul mientras que el otro de color verde.

-Vamos pequeños esos es todo lo que pueden hacer – le digo Tannin a los pequeños dragones, los cuales ante esto solo gruñeron y se lanzaron nuevamente contra Tannin.

Issei por otra parte observaba muy entretenido esta escena ya que le gustaba la perseverancia de los dos pequeños dragones, los cuales sin miedo ni titubeo se enfrentaban a uno de los ex-reyes dragones.

-Vamos viejo no seas cruel con ellos que no se te olvide que aún son cachorros – dijo Issei llamando la atención de los combatientes.

-Veo que regresaste temprano enano – dijo Tannin refiriéndose a Issei, por otro lado los dos pequeños dragones se olvidaron de su actividad anterior y se abalanzaron sobre el castaño tumbándolo contra el suelo, para luego empezar a lamerle la cara.

-Ya tranquilos chicos, yo también los extrañe… me alegra ver que están bien Necro, Spectra, mis pequeños hermanitos – dijo Issei nombrando a ambos dragones mientras le acariciaba sus cabezas.

Necro era el dragón de color Necro con azul mientras que Spectra era el de los detalles verdes.

-Dime que quería Sirzechs contigo – le pregunto Tannin a Issei.

-Quiere que realice un trabajo para el – le responde Issei, con un rostro serio pero a la vez triste – Me debo marchar por algún tiempo – finalizo diciendo Issei.

-Ohhh asi que al fin abandonas el nido, ya te aburriste de nosotros – le dice Tannin en tono de burla a Issei.

-Vamos sabes que no es nada de eso, tu eres como un padre para mí, y estos dos pequeños como mis hermanos – refiriéndose a los dos dragones que tenía en sus brazos – además sabes que me llevo bien con todos aquí, después de todo somos de la misma especie – dijo Issei un tanto melancólico.

-Jajajaja no te preocupes lo decía de broma – dijo Tannin haciendo que Issei mostrara un puchero – pero en fin donde te vas y por cuanto tiempo – pregunto Tannin.

-Me voy al mundo humano por cuanto tiempo no lose, solo es hasta que Sirzechs me diga que el trabajo está cumplido – le responde Issei

-Y cuál es el trabajo – pregunto Tannin.

-Quiere que vigile a su hermana por algún tiempo – dijo este.

-Mmmm ya veo, entonces solo me queda desearte suerte enano y no se te olvide volver de vez en cuando – dice Tannin.

-No te preocupes regresare tan seguido como me sea posible, después de todo tengo dos pequeños hermanitos con los cuales jugar – los pequeños dragones solo se sobaron contra Issei en modo de despedida.

-Cuídate hijo – le dice Tannin a Issei en tono paternal.

-Ohhh, hace bastante tiempo que no me decías asi… nos vemos luego viejo – dijo Issei retirándose de donde estaban los tres dragones, para ir hacia el castillo del Rey Lucifer.

-Sala del Rey Lucifer-

Issei acababa de llegar a donde debía encontrarse con Sirzechs y Grayfia, los cuales lo estaban esperando.

-Veo que ya llegaste… todo listo para partir – le pregunta Sirzechs a Issei.

-Si ya estoy preparado – responde el castaño.

-Pues bien Grayfia te llevara hasta tu apartamento en el mundo humano, en el encontraras todo lo necesario… también toma esto – dijo Sirzechs entregándole un papel al castaño.

-Y esto que es – pregunto Issei viendo el papel.

-Es la cuenta bancaria a la cual depositamos tus fondos, tienes suficiente plata como para vivir un año sin preocupaciones – dijo Sirzechs dándole una sonrisa a Issei.

-Ok, entonces Grayfia nos vamos – le pregunto Issei mirando a la nombrada.

-Sígame por favor Issei-san – dijo Grayfia mientras que debajo de ella aparecía un círculo mágico.

Issei se para junto a ella y ambos fueron transportados al mundo humano.

-Mundo Humano, Ciudad de Kuoh-

Grayfia e Issei acababan de aparecer frente a un complejo de departamentos, al ver esto el castaño quedo impresionado ya que se había hecho una idea equivocada sobre la situación.

-Grayfia por favor dime que todo este edificio no es mío – pregunto Issei aterrado viendo a la peli plata esperando una respuesta.

-No Issei-san el edifico no es suyo – dijo Grayfia a modo de respuesta, a lo cual es castaño suspiro tranquilizado – usted se quedara en el pent-house de este edificio- dijo Grayfia para dejar al castaño no muy conforme.

-Pero porque, Sirzechs sabe que no me gustan las cosas ostentosas, porque tenía que ser el pent-house exactamente – pregunto el castaño un tanto molesto.

-Sirzechs-sama quería que tuviera la mayor comodidad posible – dijo Grayfia a modo de respuesta, dejando a Issei no muy conforme con esto – ahora si desea seguirme lo llevare hasta su habitación – finalizo la peli plata entrando en el edificio seguida del castaño.

-Departamento de Issei-

El castaño al entrar en el pent-house quedo impresionado ya que estaba equipado con lo último en tecnología y una decoración y estantería muy fina.

-Enserio a ustedes los demonios les gusta hacer todas las cosas a lo grande- dijo el castaño a forma de derrota… la peli plata solo sonrió ante esta acción.

-Creo que aquí cuenta con todo lo necesario para su comodidad Issei-san, entonces como ya he cumplido mi trabajo me retiro, que descanse Issei-san y que tenga suerte en su encargo – dijo Grayfia retirándose en un círculo mágico.

EL castaño al estar solo se dedicó a revisar el apartamento, empezando con la cocina, la cual contaba con lo último en tecnología, después reviso la sala y el comedor los cuales contaban con lo último en mobiliario y cuadros muy caros en las paredes, frente a los sillones se podía ver una gran tele pantalla plana anclada a la pared siguió hasta el baño principal el cual era bastante amplio y contaba con una bañera en la que podían entrar fácil unas siete personas, después de salir del baño continuo por el pasillo y vio que este terminaba en dos puertas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, entro primero a la que tenía a su izquierda y vio una cama de dos plazas y muy bien decorada, después procedió a la habitación que no había revisado y quedo aún más asombrado, ya que esta era más grande que la anterior y y contaba con su propio baño, la pared que daba hacia el exterior era por completa de cristal, el castaño se acercó a apreciar la vista.

"Al menos sacare algo bueno de todo esto ya que esta vista no se puede apreciar todos los días" pensó el castaño y luego volteo a mirar a la cama, se acercó y se recostó sobre ella, para relajarse., de repente el brazo del castaño se ilumino dejando ver la Boosted Gear.

 _-Sí que la tienes difícil compañero –_ dijo Draig desde el guantelete.

-Oh estas despierto entonces – le respondió el castaño – supongo que esto es lo que ganas cuando trabajas con demonios – dijo el castaño suspirando.

 _-Por cierto Socio pudiste notar las auras que hay en la ciudad –_ pregunto Draig.

-Sí, demonios y ángeles caídos si no me equivoco – dijo el castaño.

 _-Exacto, tal parece que los presentimientos del Rey Demonio Lucifer eran correctas algo grande está pasando aquí –_ dijo Draig.

-Bueno mientras no ocurran problemas todo está bien – dijo el castaño un tanto cansado – en fin ya lo veremos después por ahora iré a dormir mañana me espera un gran día – finalizo el castaño bostezando.

 _-Entonces descansa compañero nos hablamos luego –_ dijo Draig despidiéndose.

Después de eso el castaño se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y se acostó y se puso a dormir ya que el día siguiente sería bastante largo y agotador.

Bueno gente hasta aquí el prólogo de esta serie que tengo en mente, si les gusto háganmelo saber, como dije al principio todo comentario y/o consejo será bien recibido ya que esto es para ustedes, aclarare todas las dudas que me dejen en mensajes o reviews, tengo que aclarar que en este fic Issei será bastante poderoso, asi como también no será pervertido, también por qué Tannin le dice hijo a Issei lo explicare más adelante asi como también Necro y Spectra, jugara un papel bastante importante, habrá harem y también lemmon por si se lo preguntan, bueno sin más me despido Bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Hola gente MatNot nuevamente, gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad me han motivado mucho para seguir escribiendo y aprecio el cariño de la gente, para los que me pedían contacto de Facebook me cree una fanpage, puede buscarla por MatNot, en la cual iré respondiendo sus dudas y actualizar información sobre este fic y los otros que tengo pensado escribir… sin más que decir aparte de gracias, continuemos con el capítulo.

 **DESCLAIMER:** High School DxD no me pertenece, es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

-Habitación de Issei, Mundo Humano-

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Kuoh i cierto castaño comenzaba a despertar por los rayos de sol que iluminaban su cara, gracias a los grandes ventanales que tenía su habitación.

-Qué hora es – pregunto el castaño a nadie en particular, in esperar respuesta.

-Buenos días Issei-sama, son las 6:45 de la mañana – dijo una mujer peli morada, de test blanca y unos hermosos ojos dorados, vestida de sirvienta parada a los pies de la cama de Issei.

-Quien eres tú y como entraste aquí – pregunto Issei a la extraña que se encontraba en su habitación

-Me presento soy Shikimoto Megury, soy su sirvienta personal asignada por Sirzechs Lucifer-sama – dijo la ahora identificada como Megury.

-Que Sirzechs hizo que – dijo el castaño con tono molesto.

-Sirzechs Lucifer-sama me ha pedido que me ocupe de la limpieza de esta casa, asi como también de preparar su comida, también me dijo que fuera su asistente personal – dijo Megury en tono calmado.

-Mmmm sabes no quiero obligarte a que seas mi sirvienta, asi que si quieres irte está bien, no te preocupes por Sirzechs yo hablo con el – dijo Issei.

-No se preocupe por eso será un placer para mi servirle a usted Issei-sama, asi que si no tiene nada más que decir lo esperare en el comedor ya que su desayuno está listo – dijo Megury haciendo una reverencia para después salir del cuarto.

-Maldito Sirzechs sabe que no me gustan este tipo de cosas – dijo el castaño un tanto molesto.

Dicho esto un círculo mágico muy conocido apareció en la habitación del castaño, de este sale el holograma de Sirzechs con su típica sonrisa.

-Y hablando del diablo este aparece – dice Issei.

-Vamos Issei-kun no seas asi con migo, en fin dime que te pareció tu nueva asistente personal – pregunto Sirzechs curioso.

-Tu qué crees, sabe que no necesitaba una sirvienta, porque la mandaste – pregunto el castaño.

-Quería que estuvieras más cómodo, asi además te quitaba un peso de encima y también te la envié por si necesitas divertirte un rato, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Sirzechs con tono de picardía.

-Vamos Sirzechs, sabes que no soy de esos, pero en fin te agradezco que la enviaras no tenía idea de cómo limpiar este lugar – dijo el castaño

-No hay porque Issei-kun, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí es lo menos que podía hacer yo por ti – dijo Sirzechs satisfecho por la respuesta del castaño. – bueno yo me retiro cuídate Issei-kun i sobre toso cuida a mi hermana – dijo Sirzechs.

-Sabes me conoces hace bastante tiempo porque no solo me llamas Ise – dijo el castaño.

-Claro Ise-kun pero solo si tú me llamas Oni-chan – dijo Sirzechs divertido.

-Sí, si como quieras, Oni-chan – dijo Issei un tanto avergonzado.

-Bueno Ise-kun adiós – dijo Sirzechs desapareciendo el círculo mágico.

Issei después de esa extraña y vergonzosa conversación se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha fría para despertar por completo, luego de eso se vistió con ropa casual, poniéndose unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta de cuero, junto con sus deportivas blancas, para dirigirse al comedor donde ya lo esperaba Megury con el desayuno servido.

-Wow, Megury-chan esto se ve realmente delicioso muchas gracias – dijo el castaño feliz por toda la comida que estaba en la mesa.

-Estoy para servirle Issei-sama – respondió Megury

-Por cierto Megury-chan, ya que Sirzechs te contrato, tú ya debes saber lo que soy yo no es cierto – pregunto el castaño.

-Asi es Issei-sama, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama ya me ha comentado que es usted – respondió Megury.

-Entonces que eres tu – pregunto ahora el castaño realmente curioso.

-Yo simplemente soy una nekomata, y si pregunta por qué Sirzechs Lucifer-sama envió a una nekomata en vez de a un demonio, eso se debe a que si ocurren problemas y usted debe ser curado mi senjustu es perfecto para eso – dijo Megury.

-Entonces me podrías enseñar como te vez en modo nekomata – dijo el castaño.

-Como usted ordene Issei-sama – dijo Megury y acto seguido unas hermosas orejas y cola color morado aparecieron en Megury, del mismo modo la pupila de sus ojos se alargó tomando la forma de la pupila de un gato.

Issei por otro lado solo pudo sonrojarse ya que en modo nekomata Megury se veía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, pero supo controlarse.

-Realmente eres hermosa – dijo Issei dedicándole una sonrisa a Megury haciendo que esta se ruborizase un poco.

-Gracias por el cumplido Issei-sama – dijo Megury saliendo de su modo nekomata aun ruborizada.

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, estaré devuelta para la cena Megury, por cierto Megury donde te estas quedando – pregunto Issei.

-A partir de hoy me quedare en la habitación disponible en esta casa por órdenes de Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, espero que esto no le moleste – dijo Megury.

-Oh no, no te preocupes, bueno como sea me voy, adiós – dijo el castaño saliendo del apartamento.

-Calles de Kuoh-

Por las calles de Kuoh se podía observar caminar a Issei, ya que era bastante atractivo llamaba la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor… después de un rato Issei pudo notar varios estudiantes, en su mayoría mujeres, las cuales caminaban en la misma dirección, Issei deduciendo que se dirigían a la academia decidió seguirlas.

Ya una vez frente a la academia pudo sentir el aura de demonios en el lugar pero hubo dos auras que pudo identificar perfectamente eran las auras de la persona que debía proteger y de Sona Sitri, hermana menor de la Maou Serafall Leviatán y sin perder el tiempo entro en la academia llamando la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes haciendo que las mujeres se sonrojaran y los hombres lo miraran con ganas de asesinarlo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del castaño por las intenciones de sus futuros compañeros hombres.

Se acercó a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban cerca para preguntarles sobre donde se encontraban la dirección de la academia.

-Disculpen, saben dónde se encuentra la dirección de esta academia es que quiero registrarme para estudiar aquí – dijo el castaño provocando que ellas tuvieran un gran sonrojo y estrellas en sus ojos al saber que el castaño iba a estudiar en la academia.

-S… S… Si, si gustas seguirme con gusto te llevare hasta la dirección – dijo una de las chicas d pelo rosado y ojos del mismo color, la cual estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Estoy a tu cuidado entonces – dijo el castaño provocando un mayor sonrojo y nerviosismo en la chica.

-P… Po… Por aquí – dijo ella tratando de no desmallarse.

-Dentro de la academia-

Issei y su acompañante iban caminado por los pasillos de la academia rumbo a la dirección.

-Y dime cómo te llamas – pregunto el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

-Me llamo Katsuko Lexía, estudiante de primer año – dijo la chica.

-Ya veo mucho gusto Lexía-san, Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei – dijo Issei

-El placer es mío Issei-san, en fin ya llegamos – dijo lexía frente a una gran puerta de madera.

El castaño toco la puertas esperando el "Adelante", cuando lo escucho entro en la oficina, dentro de ella se encontraba un hombre detrás de un escritorio, de aproximadamente unos 45 o 50 años de edad, un poco canoso y con una pequeña barba blanca.

-Y tú quién eres -dijo el hombre viendo a Issei

-Mucho gusto me presento soy Hyodo Issei y tengo ganas de estudiar en esta academia - dijo Issei viendo al hombre frente a él.

-Asi que tú eres Hyodo Issei, me avisaron que llegarías – dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Issei.

-Como que le avisaron que yo llegaría, quien le dijo – pregunto Issei curioso.

-Sirzechs Gremory, me dijo que un estudiante llamado Hyodo Issei llegaría hoy a esta academia y que lo inscribiera de inmediato apenas llegara para que empezara sus clases sin demora – dijo el hombre sorprendiendo aún más a Issei.

-Usted conoce a Sirzechs Gremory – pregunto el castaño aún más extrañado de que conociera al pelirrojo.

-Claro que lo conozco es un empresario exitoso y el mayor contribuyente de esta academia, asi como el hermano de una de nuestras mejores alumnas, Rías Gremory – dijo el hombre.

"Asi que no sabe que es Sirzechs en realidad, con eso puedo estar más tranquilo" pensó Issei – Ya veo pero le puedo preguntar quién es usted – dijo el castaño al hombre.

-Disculpa mis modales, soy Shiretsu Kayaba, director de esta academia – dijo ahora el conocido como Shiretsu.

-Ya veo, director y dígame cuando empiezo mis clases – pregunto el castaño.

-Empiezas de inmediato, toma – dijo el hombre entregándole el uniforme de la academia a Issei – cámbiate y dirígete a tu salón es el 3-A – termino de decir el director.

-ya veo muchas gracias – dijo Issei saliendo de la dirección y yendo hacia los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme, para sorpresa del castaño cuando llego a los vestidores ya tenía un casillero con su nombre, el cual tenía una un bolso con sus cuadernos y objetos necesarios para asistir a clases y encima una nota.

" _Querido Issei en este casillero encontraras lo necesario para empezar tus clases, por tu ropa casual no te preocupes deje un pequeño círculo mágico que transportara tus ropas a tu casa, Megury ya sabe es esto._

 _Atentamente tu Oni-chan."_

Después de cambiarse se dirigió a su salón donde espero a que el profesor le digiera que podía entrar.

-Salón de Issei-

El profesor dentro del salón hablo llamando la atención de los alumnos.

-Jóvenes hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante con nosotros… Ya puedes entrar – dijo el profesor mirando hacia la puerta provocando que esta se abriera dejando ver al castaño el cual entraba al salón.

-Bueno preséntate – dijo el profesor mirando a Issei.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, a partir de hoy seré su nuevo compañero espero que nos podamos llevar bien y estoy a su cuidado – dijo el castaño sonriendo provocando un gran sonrojo en gran parte de sus compañeras.

-Bien alguna pregunta para el señor Hyodo – dijo el profesor dirigiéndose al resto de la clase, en ese instante varias alumnas levantaron la mano.

-De donde eres Hyodo-san – pregunto una de sus compañeras.

-No sabría decirlo exactamente, ya que desde pequeño he estado viajando constantemente, asi que nunca he estado en un lugar por mucho tiempo. – dijo Issei.

-O sea que en esta ocasión también te iras luego – pregunto otra un tanto desilusionada por lo que dijo el castaño.

-No ahora me he venido a vivir a Kuoh ya que quería buscar un poco de estabilidad – respondió Issei causando una gran alegría entre sus compañeras.

-Tienes novia – pregunto una de sus compañeras.

-No, no tengo novia o al menos no aun – dijo Issei provocando que sus compañeras se emocionaran aún más ya que sabían que tenían oportunidad con el castaño.

-Que haces en tus tiempos libres – pregunto otra de sus compañeras.

-Normalmente me gusta tocar guitarra o leer – dijo el castaño

-Alguna última pregunta – dijo el profesor.

-A que se dedican tus padres Hyodo-san – dijo la chica que le hiso la primera pregunta.

-Si fuera posible no me gustaría hablar sobre eso si no es mucha la molestia – dijo Issei con tono de tristeza.

-Discúlpame Hyodo-san, no sabía que era un tema delicado – respondió la chica un tanto apenada por la pregunta que había hecho.

-No tienes que preocuparte, dijo Issei – un tanto mejor.

-Bien señor Hyodo tome asiento al final del salo detrás de la señorita Gremory – dijo el profesor.

Issei se puso a observar y tal como había dicho el profesor en el salón se encontraba Rías Gremory, la cual lo miraba atentamente, ante esto el castaño se sintió aliviado de no tener que buscarla después por la academia, para a la vez un tato incomodo ya que se le dificultaría aún más el presentarse ante Rías como su protector. Issei camino hasta su asiento y sentó llamando la atención de Rías.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rías Gremory – dijo Rías presentándose ante Issei.

-El gusto es mío Rías-san – dijo Issei sonriendo.

-Esta de aquí es Akeno Himejima, mi mejor amiga – dijo Rías presentando a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Un gusto en conocerla Akeno-san – dijo cortésmente el castaño.

-El gusto es mio Issei-kun, no te molesta si te llamo asi verdad – pregunto Akeno.

-Claro que no, llámeme como más se sienta cómoda – dijo el castaño.

Después de eso siguió avanzando la jornada hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero debido a que el castaño no sabía que empezaría hoy con sus clases simplemente se quedó en su puesto mirando por la ventana, hasta que una voz sonó en su cabeza.

-No te vez muy entretenido compañero – dijo Draig en tono burlesco.

-No es eso Draig es solo que no traje mi bento – le dijo mentalmente Issei a Draig.

-Vamos no seas llorón, pero cambiando de tema donde se metió ella – dijo Draig refiriéndose sobre Rías.

-Salió apenas tocaron con la otra chica demonio pero siento sus auras asi que aún se encuentran dentro de la academia, lo más probable es que fueron a buscar sus almuerzos o a comprar uno en su defecto – dijo Issei de manera relajada.

-Mmmm ya veo bueno no molesto más compañero hablamos luego – dijo Draig despidiéndose.

-Si como quieras - le dijo Issei, cuando termino de hablar mentalmente con Draig llegaban al salón Rías y Akeno, las cuales cada una traía su caja de bento en la mano y fueren a sus asientos, pero mirando al castaño para conversar con él.

-Dime Issei-kun donde estás viviendo actualmente – pregunto Akeno.

-Akeno no seas entrometida – le reclamo su líder.

-No se preocupe Rías-san no me molesta la pregunta, actualmente estoy viviendo en un departamento Akeno-san – le responde a Akeno.

-Oh ya veo – dijo esta sonriente.

-Y dime Hyodo-kun desde dónde vienes – pregunto Rías.

-Rías-san no es necesario que sea tan formal con migo, puede decirme Issei, no me molesta y para responder a su pregunta vengo desde Italia – le dice Issei a Rías, pero obviamente es una mentira para que no sospeche de él.

-Bueno si me lo permites comenzare a decirte Issei desde ahora – dijo Rías un tanto sonrojada, a lo cual el castaño solo sonrió.

-Boucho sería bastante interesante tener a Issei-kun en el club, no lo cree – le dijo Akeno a Rías.

-Está en un club Rías-san – pregunto el castaño.

-Asi es, soy la presidenta del Club de Investigaciones Ocultas y Akeno es la vice-presidenta – dice Rías.

-Vaya suena entretenido – le responde Issei.

-Dime Issei te gustaría unirte – le pregunta Rías con un poco de rubor.

-Me gustaría pero por ahora declinare la oferta, tengo un par de cosas que hacer por un tiempo, pero terminando todo te aviso, eso si la invitación aún sigue en pie – dice el castaño

-Por supuesto no te preocupes – le respondió Rías.

-Muchas gracias entonces – finalizo el castaño.

Después de esa amena conversación la jornada transcurrió de forma normal hasta el final de las clases, cuando terminaron Rías y Akeno se despidieron de Issei y se fueron a su club, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Issei se cambió de ropa con magia y se puso su máscara para transportarse con un círculo mágico fuera del club donde se encontraba Rías y los otros.

Una vez fuera del club subió al árbol que estaba junto al club y le permitía mirar por la ventana del segundo la cual para su buena suerte se encontraba abierta, asi que de un salto llego hasta la ventana y se sentó en ella sin llamar la atención de los que se encontraban dentro.

-Club de Investigaciones Ocultas-

Dentro del club se encontraba Rías sentada en la silla de su escritorio, Akeno se encontraba parada a su lado, también dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos personas más sentadas en un sofá, uno era un joven rubio con un característico lunar en su pómulo izquierdo, a su lado se encontraba una chica aparentemente menor que el resto y de pelo blanco, mientras ellos conversaban el castaño miraba divertido ya que nadie había notado su presencia.

-Díganme chicos como les fue hoy – pregunto Rías

-Bastante bien Boucho – dijo el chico rubio.

-Y qué me dices tú Koneko – dijo Rías dirigiéndose a la ahora nombrada como Koneko.

-Bien igual Boucho – dijo la peli blanca de manera inexpresiva.

-Bueno creo que es hora de empezar con un… - Rías fue interrumpida por una presencia ajena que sintió dentro del salón, mirando hacia la ventana vio al extraño enmascarado y rápidamente se puso de pie, haciendo que todos voltearan hasta donde estaba viendo su líder y al ver a quien estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana rápidamente se pusieron en posiciones de combate y lo miraban de manera hostil.

-Veo que demoraron bastante en notar mi presencia, ya me estaba empezando a preguntar que tendría que hacer para llamar su atención – dijo el castaño con una voz más profunda y grave que su voz real, gracias a que la modifico con magia.

-Quien eres tú y que haces aquí – pregunto Rías de manera hostil.

-Ohhh mejor no se impaciente tanto heredera del clan Gremory, si no pudo notar mi presencia significa que tengo suficiente poder como para acabar con ustedes – dijo Issei.

Cuando el castaño termino de hablar se bajó de la ventana y entro en el salón, provocando que todos ahora fueran más hostiles que antes.

-Asi que este es su sequito… veo que aún no explotan todo su potencial y no lo harán si no entrenan de la manera adecuada – dijo el castaño, provocando que el chico rubio invocara una espada y se lanzara contra él.

Pero para Issei no fue mayor amenaza y detuvo la espada del rubio con su mano desnuda, provocando que todos los presentes quedaran impactados debido a las habilidades del enmascarado.

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer – le pregunto Issei a su contrincante, el cual aceptado el desafío retiro su espada del agarre del castaño y se lanzó nuevamente contra él, esta vez con un descendente tratando de romperle la clavícula, pero no sirvió de nada ya que antes de que pudiera hacer algo Issei se encontraba detrás del rubio y le sujetaba la mano en la que tenía la espada, para luego con su otra mano agarra la mano que el rubio tenia libre y doblársela contra su espalda., dejando al rubio total mente inmovilizado.

-Sabes deberías aprender cuando no enfrentarte contra alguien que es más fuerte que tu… pero te alabo por tu valentía y perseverancia – dicho esto soltó al rubio de su agarre, para poder detener a la peliblanca que lo empezó a atacar por la espalda, tratando de conectar puñetazos, los cuales eran desviados o esquivados por el castaño, provocando que la peliblanca se cansara.

-Veo que tienes bastante fuerza pero no te sirve de nada si no mejoras tu velocidad y resistencia, pero tranquila lo mejoraremos con el tiempo – dijo Issei mirando a Koneko.

-Bueno si ya desistieron de atacarme que les parece si conversamos con personas civilizadas – dijo el castaño mirando a Rías.

-Como quieras – respondió esta un tanto más calmada.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron Rías se volvió a sentar en la silla de su escritorio con todo su sequito tras de ella, mientras que Issei se sentó en unos de los sofás de la sala.

-Bueno permítanme presentarme me llamo Tatnar y me encomendaron la misión de cuidarla Rías-sama – dijo Issei presentándose como Tatnar para que no supieran quien era en realidad.

-Como que cuidarme quien te lo ha ordenado – pregunto Rías de forma alterada.

-Cálmese Rías-sama, quien me envió es su hermano Sirzechs Lucifer, ya que tiene un mal presentimiento sobre su seguridad – dijo Issei tratando de calmar a Rías.

-Eso es una mentira de partida si fuera asi mi hermano me hubiera avisado y segundo no hay ningún peligro aquí – dijo Rías refutándole al castaño.

-Entiendo que no me crea, pero porque no le pregunta a ella, ya que talvez confié en su palabra más que la mía – dijo Issei dejando a todos confundidos.

Justo cuando el castaño dijo eso un círculo mágico muy conocido para todos apareció en la sala sorprendiendo a los miembros del club de las investigaciones ocultas, de ese círculo apareció nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Grayfia.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Grayfia – dijo Issei mirando a la recién llegada.

-También me alegra verlo Tatnar-sama – dijo Grayfia haciendo una reverencia.

-Espera Grayfia conoces a este sujeto – pregunto Rías un tanto alterada ya que no creía lo que acababa de ver y escuchar.

-Asi es Rías-sama, este hombre es un viejo amigo de su hermano y mio y fue contratado para cuidarla por algún tiempo asi como a los miembros de su sequito – dijo Grayfia dejando aún más sorprendida a los presentes.

-O sea que él no mentía – dijo Rías en chock.

-Le dije que me creyera rías-sama yo estoy aquí para cuidarla a usted y sus sirvientes – dijo Issei

-Pero Grayfia porque mi Oni-san hizo algo como esto y no me aviso – pregunto Rías.

-Vera Rías-sama su hermano está preocupado por su seguridad y la de su sequito, ya que desde hace unos días ha tenido el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar – dijo Grayfia explicándole la situación a Rías.

-Pero porque tenía que enviarlo a él porque no podía enviar en ese caso a algún guardia de la familia Gremory – pregunto Rías aun sin estar conforme con la presencia del castaño.

-Vera Rías-sama este joven aquí presente es lo suficientemente fuerte como para exterminar a todo el ejército Gremory sin dificultad – dijo Grayfia dejando impresionados a los presentes.

-Eso es imposible – dijo Rías negando lo dicho por Grayfia.

-Lo creas o no es verdad ni siquiera tu hermano ha podido derrotarme – dijo Issei.

-Grayfia es verdad lo que dice – pregunto Rías incrédula.

-Asi es Rías-sama hace algunos años atrás junto Sirzechs-sama nos enfrentamos contra el pero no hubo ganador – dijo Grayfia

-Jajajaja es verdad casi me ganaron esa vez, de no ser por la intromisión del viejo hubiera sido una batalla interesante – dijo Issei feliz recordando el pasado.

-Viejo – pregunto Rías extrañada.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso - dijo Issei.

-Bien Rías-sama como la situación se ha aclarado aquí me retiro ya que cumplí con mi deber – dijo Grayfia.

-Adiós Grayfia, dile a Sirzechs que yo cuidare a su hermana – dijo Issei.

-Como usted ordene Tatnar-sama – dijo Grayfia desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Bueno Rías-sama yo me retiro en este momento ya que tengo cosas que hacer estaré aquí mañana a esta misma hora para aclararle sus dudas – dijo Issei.

-Como quieras – dijo Rías molesta por la situación.

Dicho esto el castaño se levantó del sofá y salto por la ventana para desaparecer, de la misma forma en que apareció, sin ser notado.

-Que haremos ante esto Boucho – pregunto Akeno.

-Por ahora lo dejaremos asi ya veremos que sucede más adelante – dijo Rías – bueno pueden retirarse por hoy mañana hablaremos de nuevo – dijo Rías despidiendo a sus siervos los cuales procedieron a irse dejando en el salón a una Rías muy confusa por la situación pero con un extraño sentimiento.

-Porque siento que te conozco Tatnar, ya descubriré quien eres en realidad – dijo Rías mirando por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en el techo del edificio Issei escuchaba lo dicho por Rías.

-Sera divertido verte intentándolo Rías – dijo el castaño a nadie en especial, cuando en eso aparece el guantelete de la Boosted Gear en su brazo.

- _Que harás ahora compañero_ – le pregunto Draig a Issei.

-Que no es obvio los protegeré a toda costa – dijo Issei decidido.

- _No te habrás enamorado de la heredera Gremory verdad –_ dijo Draig para molestar a Issei.

-Claro que no Draig – dijo Issei con un poco de vergüenza.

- _Ohhh mi compañero está creciendo –_ dijo Draig para molestar a Issei.

-Ya déjame Draig mejor vete a dormir, me voy a casa, quiero descansar, mañana va a ser un día largo – dijo Issei un tanto enojado.

- _Como quieras compañero hablamos luego -_ dijo Draig despareciendo.

Y sin perder más tiempo Issei se transportó a su casa en un círculo mágico hasta su casa para descansar para el otro día.

Bueno gente aquí esta otro capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste… con respecto a el origen de Issei los dejare con la duda por un par de capítulos más ya que si lo revelo ahora la historia se volvería aburrida, pero pueden tratar de adivinar, déjenme sus respuestas en los reviews o en mi fanpage en Facebook, que ahí resolveré sus dudas, también debo decir que este fic y los futuros fic que voy a escribir los actualizare cada uno o dos días, ya que tengo bastante tiempo de sobra… gracias por sus comentarios y sin más que decir de se despide MatNot Bye-Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Hola gente aquí MatNot con un nuevo capítulo de Dragon's Dogma, de verdad muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo que me han dado, me motiva a seguir escribiendo esta historia para ustedes… bueno sigamos con el capítulo.

 **DESCLAIMER:** High School DxD no me pertenece, es obra de Ichiei Ishibumi.

-Habitación de Issei, Mundo Humano-

Era de noche en la ciudad de Kuoh y cierto castaño se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, pero o estaba durmiendo de manera tranquila, su respiración era irregular, estaba sudando y se movía bastante.

-Sueño de Issei-

Fuego y destrucción es lo único que puedo ver a mi alrededor, tal parece que es una especie de bosque, pero, este bosque no tiene vida fue consumido por las llamas, no sé dónde estoy ni que está pasando, lo único que deseo es salir de aquí… Viejo donde estas… Pero ciento una voz que me llama, es débil, pero la puedo escuchar está cerca, suena como a una voz de mujer… miro hacia los lados pero no veo nada, luego volteo y detrás de mí, estaba la fuente de esa voz, era una dragona, una hermosa dragona plateada con unos ojos azules, que parece que fueran de cristal, pero está herida y muy débil.

-I… Iss… Issei – dijo la dragona.

El castaño no sabía que sucedía ella había dicho su nombre, sin saber porque escuchar su voz le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, pero al verla asi sentía que su corazón se rompía y sin saber porque empezó a llorar.

-No… llores… I… Issei… tienes que ser fuerte – dijo la dragona cada vez más débil, a tal punto de desmayarse.

Issei como podía trataba de contener sus lágrimas, pero era en vano y aun asi por más que tratara no lograba emitir ningún sonido.

-N… Nun… nunca olvides que siempre te amare – dijo la dragona ahora cerrando sus ojos, dando a entender que había muerto.

El castaño lo único que hizo fue llorar y acercarse al cuerpo de la dragona sin vida, cuando toco su cabeza todo se volvió negro y empezó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba entre gritos, pero era una voz conocida.

-Habitación de Issei, Mundo Humano-

- _ISSEI… ISEEI DESPIERTA, VAMOS COMPAÑERO DESPIERTA –_ quien gritaba era Draig desde el guantelete que se había materializado, también en la habitación se encontraba Megury la cual miraba al castaño con bastante preocupación.

-Issei-sama despierte por favor, Issei-sama habrá los ojos – decía Megury sacudiendo al castaño.

En eso el castaño despertó de golpe, muy agitado y sudando.

- _Socio, te encuentras bien, que paso no respondías –_ dijo Draig bastante agitado.

-Issei-sama se encuentra bien – pregunta Megury llorando mientras lo abraza.

-Si… estoy… estoy bien – dijo Issei mientras respiraba con dificultad – Megury ya no llores, ya estoy bien – le dice Issei acariciando la cabeza de la mencionada.

-Estaba muy preocupada por usted Issei-sama, me asuste donde no despertaba, trate de reanimarlo con mi senjutsu pero no resultaba – dijo Megury bastante angustiada.

-Ya Megury calma, ya estoy bien… ahora quisiera pedir que salieras un poco para hablar con Draig a solas por favor – dijo Issei amablemente dedicándole una sonrisa a Megury.

-Como usted ordene Issei-sama – dijo Megury saliendo de la habitación del castaño.

Issei no dijo nada por unos segundos, tenía una expresión melancólica en su cara, luego levanto su cara y le dijo a su compañero.

-Draig viste lo que soñé – le pregunto Issei a Draig.

- _Lamentablemente no socio, cuando deje de sentir tu presencia todo se volvió negro y no veía nada_ – dijo Draig – _porque no me cuentas lo que soñaste_ – le dice Draig a Issei.

Entonces Issei le cuenta a Draig que fue lo que soñó, con el mayor detalle posible, cuando Issei termino su relato le pregunto a Draig si sabía algo sobre eso.

-Entonces Draig sabes que fue lo que vi y quien era la dragona que vi en mis sueños – pregunto Issei.

- _Lamentablemente no tengo idea compañero… pero esa dragona siento que ya la he visto antes pero no estoy seguro –_ dijo Draig a mido de respuesta a la pregunta del castaño.

-Ya veo… bueno puedo hacer nada por ahora y se me quito el sueño, creo que saldré a pasear por ahí – dijo Issei precediendo a levantarse y vestirse para luego salir de su cuarto.

Fuera del cuarto del castaño se encontraba Megury aun preocupada por su amo, claro que cuando Issei la vio se sorprendió ya que no pensó que se quedaría ahí parada.

-Megury saldré a dar una vuelta, una vuelta asi que nos vemos al rato – dijo Issei para marcharse pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso la manga de su chaqueta fue sujetada por Megury.

-Issei-sama déjeme ir con usted – dijo Megury un tanto avergonzada.

-Ehhh… pe… pero porque Megury – pregunto el castaño confunso y un tanto nervioso por la repentina pregunta de la nekomata.

-Es que tengo miedo de que algo le pueda pasar, por lo sucedido hace un momento – dijo Megury roja de la vergüenza.

-No… no es necesario Megury te prometo que estoy bien, no quiero que te desveles por mi culpa – dijo Issei aun nervioso.

-Por favor Issei-sama déjeme acompañarlo, si sale y no voy con usted quedare muy preocupada – dijo Megury haciendo un puchero.

-Es… está bien puedes venir conmigo – dijo Issei.

-Gracias Issei-sama, deje cambiare y salimos – dijo Megury feliz entrando a su habitación.

Después de unos minutos Megury salió de su habitación, pero no llevaba puesto su típico traje de sirvienta, esta vez traía puesta una polera morada que hacia juego con su pelo, encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans negros a juego con la chaqueta y unas botas también negras, Issei por otro lado quedo impresionado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver vestida asi a Megury y debía admitir que se veía muy linda.

-Me veo mal Issei-sama – pregunto Megury temiendo que el castaño le digiera que sí.

-Para nada Megury te ves hermosa - dijo el castaño con cierto sonrojo – bueno vámonos - dijo Issei.

-Como usted ordene Issei-sama – dijo Megury siguiendo al castaño.

-Megury por favor, no me llames asi, puedes decirme Issei o Ise o como te sientas más cómoda – dijo Issei dedicándole una sonrisa a Megury

-Pero no puedo hacer eso sería faltarle el respeto – dijo Megury.

-No te preocupes Megury no me molesta – dijo el castaño.

-Como usted diga Ise-sama – dijo Megury un tanto avergonzada.

-Veo que no tienes remedio, pero bueno creo que asi suena mejor, ahora vámonos – dijo Issei saliendo con Megury del departamento.

-Calles de Kuoh-

Issei y Megury iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, aunque como era de noche no se veía gente cerca, ellos siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta la entrada de un parque.

-Quieres que entremos Megury - pregunto Issei.

-Como usted quiera Ise-sama – dijo Megury.

-Bueno vamos pues – dijo Issei entrando en el parque seguido de Megury.

Una vez dentro caminaron hasta llegar hasta una fuente, donde Issei se sentó en el borde y Megury a su lado para ponerse a conversar.

-Dime Megury como conociste a Sirzechs – Pregunto Issei.

-Eso fue hace algún tiempo atrás, me enfrente contra otra nekomata, pero resulto que en ese tiempo ella era más fuerte que yo, asi que quede gravemente herida, en eso Sirzechs-sama me encontró y ayudo, después le pidió a Grayfia-sama que me entrenara y pude mejorar notablemente – dijo Megury.

-Ya veo – dijo el castaño

-Megury… porque aceptaste ser mi sirvienta cuando Sirzechs te lo ordeno – pregunto el castaño.

-Bueno eso se debe a que… - pero no alcanzo a terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que en ese momento un visitante inesperado, se presentó ante ellos.

Un hombre adulto, vestido con un abrigo oscuro y un sombrero del mismo color, pantalón negro y zapatos de vestir y expulsaba el aura de un ángel caído, aunque de bajo nivel.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí una nekomata junto a un mísero humano – dijo provocando un gran enojo por parte de Megury por otra parte el castaño lo observaba aburrido, ya que sabría que no representaría mayor dificultad.

-Quien eres y que haces aquí ángel caído – dijo Megury de manera hostil.

-Tal como se esperaba de una nekomata puede detectar de inmediato el aura de cada especie… me presento soy Donnasiege y creo que los matare – dijo el ángel caído creando una lanza de luz.

Megury entro en modo nekomata y cargo sus palmas con senjutsu, preparada para enfrentar a su adversario, pero fue detenida por el castaño, el cual le sujeto el brazo y movió su cabeza en señal de que no era necesario que peleara.

-Creo que empezare matando al humano – dijo Donnasiege lanzando la lanza de luz que tenía en su mano hacia Issei.

EL castaño se quedó parado observando como la lanza de luz se dirigía hacia él, mientras Megury se preocupaba por la actitud del castaño, la lanza cuando impacto contra el pecho del castaño de destruyo dejando asombrado a los presentes.

-Sabes es molesto cuando te atacan sin ninguna razón y es aún más molesto cuando me interrumpen mientras converso con una amiga – dijo Issei molesto, provocando un sonrojo en Megury.

-Co… como hiciste eso – pregunto atónito Donnasiege.

Pero el castaño no contesto, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Donnasiege, provocando que a este le temblaran las piernas y callera al suelo, cuando el castaño finalmente estaba frente al ángel caído lo miro enojado y le dijo:

-Oye pedazo de mierda dime eres sordo o no me escuchaste cuando hable – dijo Issei – te dije que no me gustan que me interrumpan mientras hablo con una amiga – dijo Issei mas enojado que antes.

Y sin piedad Issei pateo a Donnasiege en la cara mandándolo a volar y que se estrellara contra un árbol, Donnasiege luego del impacto trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo ya que el castaño ya se encontraba frente a él y le estaba apretando la garganta con su pie.

-Por… Por favor… de… déjame ir – Decía Donnasiege con dificultad ya que el castaño lo estaba asfixiando.

Mph… o vales mi tiempo escoria – dijo Issei retirando su pie de la garganta de Donnasiege – desparece de mi vista si no quieres morir aquí – le advirtió Issei con tono amenazante.

Issei se dio vuelta para caminar hacia donde se encontraba Megury esperándolo pero cuando dio Donnasiege trato de clavarlo otra lanza de luz en la espalda, pero nuevamente fue en vano.

Issei ya bastante cabreado se volteo mirando a Donnasiege y sin compasión con su mano atravesó el pecho del ángel caído matándolo en el acto, manchando por completo su brazo y mano y dejando el piso cubierto de sangre.

Issei volvió con su acompañante pero no dijo nada tenía la cabeza baja y no quería mirar a Megury.

-Entiendo si me odias por lo que acabas de ver y comprendo si no quieres estar cerca mio… no te preocupes yo hablare con Sirzechs – dijo Issei apenado dejándose caer en el borde de la fuente sin mirar a Megury, pero lo que el castaño jamás espero es que fuera abrazado por Megury.

-Ise-sama le diré lo que no pude decirle antes, yo no estoy aquí porque este obligada – dijo Megury de manera cariñosa.

-A que te refieres – pregunto el castaño.

-Antes de empezar a trabajar para usted Sirzechs-sama me dijo que si no quería seguir con esto, que lo dejara, que no habría problema… pero me quede porque cuando lo vi tuve el presentimiento de que usted es buena persona, por eso no me he ido y tampoco lo voy a hacer… no piensa abandonarlo Ise-sama – dijo Megury abrasando más fuerte a Issei.

-Muchas gracias Megury – dijo el castaño feliz - bueno ahora regresemos a casa – término de decir Issei.

-Si Ise-sama – dijo Megury retirándose del parque y volviendo al departamento del castaño.

-Departamento de Issei-

Issei se encontraba terminando su desayuno, listo para ir a la academia.

-Megury me voy – dijo Issei despidiéndose de Megury.

-Tenga cuidado Ise-sama – dijo Megury despidiéndose del castaño que estaba saliendo del departamento.

-Academia Kuoh-

Issei acababa de llegar a la academia y había entrado en su salón, una vez dentro se sentó en su puesto y espero a que cierta pelirroja entrara al salón… Cinco minutos pasaron y Rías llego junto con Akeno, fueron a sus asientos y saludaron al castaño alegremente.

-Buenos días Issei – dijo Rías saludando al castaño.

-Buenos días Issei-un – dijo Akeno.

-Buenos días Rías-san, Akeno-san – dijo Issei.

-Te ves cansado Issei, sucede algo – pregunto Rías.

-Nada es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche, asi que estoy algo cansado, esos es todo solamente – dijo Issei

-Ya veo – dijo Rías, en eso entra el profesor y las clases empezaron.

La jornada transcurrió de forma normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Issei – dijo Rías llamando la atención del castaño.

-Dígame Rías-san – contesto este.

-Sabes almorzaremos con los muchachos del club y quería preguntarte si quieres almorzar junto a nosotros – dijo Rías algo nerviosa.

-Yo… está segura que no molestare Rías-san… digo la gente de su club no se sentirá un tanto incomoda con migo allí – dijo Issei actuando de forma inocente.

-No para nada, no te preocupes, tu solo acompáñanos – dijo Rías saliendo del salón siendo seguida por Akeno e Issei.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron hasta un árbol que estaba cerca del edificio del club, donde ya estaban esperando Kiba y Koneko.

-Boucho, Akeno-san las estábamos esperando – dijo Kiba saludado a los recién llegados, en eso Kiba se percata que alguien más llego con las chicas – Boucho quien es el – dijo Kiba refiriéndose a Issei

-Bueno déjenme hacer las presentaciones correspondientes – dijo Rías – Issei ellos son miembros del club Kiba y Koneko – dijo Rías señalando a los nombrados – chicos él es Issei un compañero de salón de Akeno y mio – le dijo Rías a Kiba y Koneko.

-Hyodo Issei mucho gusto, pueden decirme Issei o como ustedes prefieran – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto Hyodo-kun mi nombre es Kiba Yuto, estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club de investigaciones ocultas – dijo el rubio presentándose – y ella es Koneko Tojo estudiante de primer año y también miembro del club – dijo Kiba presentando a Koneko.

-Mucho gusto – dijo Koneko de manera fría.

-Bueno comamos – dijo Rías haciendo que todos empezaran a comer y conversar entre ellos.

Cuando tocaron para entrar a clases cada uno se dirigió a sus propios salones de clases a continuar con el resto de la jornada, cuando ya acabaron las clases, al igual que el día anterior Rías y Akeno se despidieron de Issei y se fueron a su club, mientras que el castaño volvía a tomar la personalidad de Tatnar para ir hacia el salón del club donde se encontraba Rías y su sequito.

Club de Investigaciones Ocultas-

Dentro del viejo edificio ya se encontraban todos los miembros del club esperando a la llegada del que sería el protector de Rías.

-Vaya tal parece que su guardián no vendrá hoy Boucho dijo Akeno – dijo Akeno la cual estaba parada al lado de Rías.

-Disculpa, pero quien dices que no vendrá – dijo una voz conocida para todos.

En una esquina del cuarto apoyado contra la pared se encontraba el castaño, actuando como Tatnar.

-En que momento llegaste aquí – pregunto Rías sobresaltada por no saber cuándo apareció el enmascarado.

-Asi que aún no me pueden sentir, eso significa que les falta entrenamiento – dijo Issei – pero bueno eso lo arreglaremos después, ya que ayer empezamos con el pie izquierdo porque mejor no nos presentamos primero – dijo Issei.

-Como quieras – dijo Rías con desganas.

-Ok entonces yo primero, mi nombre es Tatnar y soy el encargado de proteger a Rías-sama y a ustedes, espero que nos podamos llevar bien – dijo Issei.

-Soy Kiba Yuto y soy el caballero de Rías-sama – dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia de mala gana.

-Koneko Tojo, torre – fue lo que dijo Koneko para presentarse.

-Wow mujer de pocas palabras eh – dijo Issei para molestar a Koneko.

-Soy Akeno Himejima y soy la Reina de Rías-sama – dijo Akeno.

-Yo soy Rías Gremory, heredera de la casa Gremory y rey de mi sequito – dijo Rías de forma seca.

En eso un círculo mágico aparece en la sala y se puede observar como salo el Holograma de cierto pelirrojo conocido para todos.

-Oni-sama – dijo Rías impresionada.

Hola Rías – saludo el Maou rojo – oh Tatnar veo que ya llegaste – dijo Sirzechs sonriendo.

-Sirzechs – fue lo único que dijo Issei a modo de saludo.

-Oni-sama que sucede – pregunto Rías entrañada por el holograma de su hermano.

-Rías cerca de la zona, en una fábrica abandonada ahí un demonio vagabundo, encuéntralo y elimínalo – ordeno Sirzechs.

-Como ordenes Oni-sama, pero tengo una pregunta – le dijo Rías a su hermano.

-Si delante de escucho – le respondió Sirzechs.

-Él también debe venir – pregunto Rías señalando al enmascarado.

-Pues claro, sino, no tendría sentido que fuera tu guardián – dijo Sirzechs.

-Bueno si Oni-sama lo ordena, supongo que no me puedo negar – dijo Rías en tono de derrota.

-Bien que tengan buena suerte – dijo Sirzechs desapareciendo el holograma.

-Entonces en marcha – dijo Rías.

-Hai Boucho – dijeron todos menos Issei.

-Fabrica abandona, Ciudad de Kuoh-

Rías y su sequito junto con el castaño acababan de llegar a la fábrica abandonada y entraron en ella… al entrar sintieron algo extraño.

-Ese olor… es sangre – dijo Koneko y evidentemente el piso se encontraba lleno de sangre, también por el lugar se podían ver extremidades cercenadas, de distinto tamaños.

-Algo se aproxima – dijo Koneko poniéndose en pose de batalla y todos menos el castaño copiaron su acción.

Mientras el castaño se separó del grupo y se sentó en una viga cercana.

-Que se supone que haces – le dijo Rías enojada a Issei.

-No es obvio, voy a evaluar sus habilidades – dijo el castaño desinteresado.

-Mph como quieras, no me interesa – dijo Rías de forma arrogante.

En eso una voz se empezó a escuchar por toda la fábrica.

-Que tenemos aquí… unos malditos demonios… pero hay algo más… algo más delicioso… un humano – dijo la voz dejando ver a la dueña de dicha voz un demonio, con figura femenina, pero con patas de arañas.

-Ohhh ya veo… sí que son horribles los demonios cuando se dejan consumir por el poder – dijo Rías mirando a su oponente.

-Jajajaja, me divertiré despedazándolos y comiéndomelos malditos demonios – dijo la mujer.

-Yuto – dijo Rías.

-Hai Boucho – dijo Kiba invocando una espada y lanzándose contra el demonio vagabundo cortándole un brazo, el cual cayó a las espaldas de Rías.

-Ahhh maldito demonio, te matare – grito la demonio de dolor atacando a Kiba el cual con su gran velocidad esquivaba todo.

-Koneko – dijo Rías.

Koneko no dijo nada y solo se lanzó contra la demonio rompiéndole un par de patas.

-Ahhh – grito la demonio.

-Akeno – dijo Rías.

-Hai Boucho – dijo Akeno lanzando rayos a su oponente, colocando una cara pervertida.

Mientras el sequito de Rías atacaba al demonio vagabundo, el brazo que fue cortado por Kiba se empezó a mover e iba a atacar a Rías por la espalda, pero antes de siquiera tocar a la pelirroja Issei ya se había ganado detrás de Rías deteniendo el ataque sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Cuando tu… - pero Rías no pudo terminar de hablar por la impresión.

Issei no dijo nada y solo volteos para dirigirse hacia el demonio vagabundo el cual ya estaba agonizando, y lo apuñalo donde debía estar el corazón matándola al instante.

Los miembros del club no podían creer lo que acababan de ver, casi dañan a su rey por su falta de atención y vieron como el castaño asesinaba a un demonio vagabundo sin piedad.

-Gracias por salvarme – fue lo único que dijo Rías algo avergonzada al castaño el cual aún le seguía dando la espada.

Issei voltea a ver a los miembros del club pero no se veía muy alegre.

-Por su incompetencia, casi matan a su rey – dijo Issei con un tono frio, haciendo que toda la nobleza de Rías se sintiera impotente.

-La vida de su rey debe estar por sobre la suya, asi que tienen que hacer lo necesario para proteger a su rey aunque eso signifique morir para que él se salve – dijo Issei esta vez aún más serio – Rías-sama se encuentra usted bien – dijo Issei esta vez mirando a Rías.

-Si gracias – dijo Rías.

-No tiene por qué agradecer, es mi deber como su guardián velar por su seguridad – dijo Issei.

-Boucho discúlpenos por nuestro erro – dijeron Akeno, Koneko y Kiba, reverenciándose frente a Rías.

-Chicos no se preocupen ustedes son mi nobleza, no me enojaría por eso con ustedes pero solo tiene que entrenar más – dijo Rías de forma cariñosa.

-Hai Boucho – dijeron los tres.

-Bueno Rías-sama vuelvan todos a sus casas yo iré a darle el reporte a su hermano – dijo Issei saliendo de la fábrica.

-Departamento de Issei-

-Megury ya estoy en casa – dijo Issei.

-Bienvenido Issei-sama – dijo Megury apareciendo frente al castaño – la cena estará lista en un momento asi que espere por favor – dijo Megury yendo hacia la cocina.

-Claro, yo por mientras hablare con Sirzechs - dijo Issei sentándose en el sofá e invocando un círculo mágico por el cual se pudo observar el holograma de Sirzechs.

-Buenas, Ise-kun – dijo alegremente el Maou Rojo.

-Hola Sirzechs – dijo Issei – tengo el reporte sobre la misión de tu hermana – dijo Issei.

-Bueno entonces te escucho – dijo Sirzechs poniendo atención en las palabras del castaño.

-La misión se completó satisfactoriamente… – dijo Issei

-Ohhh eso es bueno… - dijo Sirzechs pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Pero, el sequito de tu hermana necesitan mejorar más – dijo Issei completamente serio.

-Vamos Issei no seas asi con ellos aún son jóvenes – dijo Sirzechs.

-No los consientas por siempre Sirzechs, osino se volverán unos completos inútiles – dijo Issei de forma pesada.

-Claro, claro – dijo Sirzechs – ya sé porque no los entrenas tu – dijo Sirzechs aprovechándose de la situación.

-Mph ya veré – dijo Issei con total desinterés – bueno me despido tengo que cenar – dijo Issei deshaciendo el círculo mágico sin dejar que el pelirrojo se despidiera.

-Ise-sama la cena esta lista – dijo Megury llamando al castaño a la mesa.

-Voy – le contesto Issei.

Pero antes de que Issei se pudiera parar del sofá otro círculo mágico apareció frente al castaño dejando ver a un visitante inesperado.

-Buenas noches Issei-kun – dijo el recién llegado, un hombre de pelo negro con amarillo.

Pero Issei no pudo responderle ya que frente a el aparece Megury en modo nekomata dispuesta a atacar al recién llegado.

-Ise-sama salga de aquí – dijo Megury en pose de batalla mirando hostilmente al intruso.

Pero Issei no le hiso caso y solo le toco el hombre indicándole que todo estaba bien.

-Cálmate Megury – dijo Issei calmando a la peli morada.

-Pero Ise-sama… -dijo Megury pero no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpida por el castaño.

-Megury confía en mi todo está bien este idiota no representa ningún peligro para mí – dijo Issei burlando del recién llegado.

-Oye sabes que estoy aquí – dijo el hombre haciendo un puchero.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Azazel – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Megury.

-Megury déjame presentarte… él es Azazel, el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos – dijo Issei presentando a Azazel.

-Azazel ella es Megury – le dice Issei a Azazel.

-Ya veo mucho gusto señorita Megury – dijo Azazel cortésmente.

-El gusto es mio y disculpe lo de hace un rato – dijo Megury pidiendo disculpas.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso – dijo Azazel.

-Dime Azazel que haces aquí, no creo que hallas venido de visita – dijo Issei.

-Directo al grano como siempre no… buen quiero ofrecerte un trato – le dice Azazel a Issei.

-Si es que me una a los ángeles caídos, puedes empezar a olvidarlo, ya sabes que no me uniré a ninguna de las tres grande facciones – dijo Issei.

-No, no es eso, por eso vendré otro día – dijo Azazel en tono de juego.

-Entonces de que se trata – dijo Issei.

-Pues veras, creo que alguien está trabajando a mis espaldas en Grigori – dijo Azazel serio.

-A que te refieres – pregunto el castaño curioso.

-Pues veras últimamente le he ordenado a mis hombres que investiguen sobre las sacred gears y sus portadores, pero los portadores de estas han empezado a ser asesinados – explico Azazel.

-Ya veo – dijo el castaño serio – que quieres que haga – le pregunto Issei a Azazel.

-Pues veras quiero que los captures y me los traigas con vida si es posible – pidió Azazel.

-Y que gano yo – pregunto el castaño.

-Eso lo arreglaremos después – le dijo Azazel guiñándole un ojo a Issei.

-Está bien pero más te vale que la recompensa la escoja yo osino sufrirás como nunca antes has sufrido – le advirtió Issei a Azazel.

-Si claro como digas – dijo Azazel asustado – bueno no te quito más tiempo tal parece que estabas ocupado antes de que yo llegara – dijo Azazel mirando a Megury.

-No es lo que tú piensas – dijo Issei algo avergonzado.

-Si como digas pero Issei recuerda, trata de no ser tan salvaje con ella, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo Azazel retirándose en un círculo mágico.

-Que no es lo que piensas maldito – dijo Issei a la nada, luego voltea a disculparse con Megury por eso.

-Lo siento por eso Megury, es que ese idiota es un pervertido - dijo Issei, pero Megury no le respondió.

-Megury… estas bien – dijo Issei parándose frente a Megury.

-Ah… eh si no es nada Ise-sama… yo… yo voy a servir la cena – dijo Megury yendo hacia la cocina roja de la vergüenza por imaginarse la situación nombrada por el ángel caído.

Issei por su parte se quedó viendo algo confundido como Megury salía corriendo rumbo a la cocina más rápida que un rayo.

"Qué raro de que me perdí" pensó Issei.

- _Es que aun eres muy inocente compañero_ – le dice Draig mentalmente a Issei.

-Eh a que te refieres – pregunto Issei confundido por las palabras de su compañero.

- _Ella pensó el cómo sería la situación sugerida por el ángel caído_ – le respondió Draig.

-Espérate un segundo me estás diciendo que ella quería… - pero el castaño no termino su frase y simplemente trago saliva rojo de la vergüenza ya que también se imaginó esa situación.

-Jajajaja aun eres un mocoso compañero suerte jugando con ella – le dijo Draig para luego irse a dormir.

El castaño por su lado quedo estático en el lugar avergonzado por lo que le dijo su compañero, cuando Megury apareció de nuevo con la cena de ambos trato de actuar normal pero su vergüenza era muy evidente y Megury aún seguía avergonzada también, por lo que ambos lo más rápido que pudieron terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir.

Bueno gente aquí otro capítulo de esta serie, desde a partir del siguiente capítulo, los capítulos empezaran ser más largos, ya que me di cuenta de que estoy avanzando muy lento en la historia, otra cosa también es que a partir del siguiente capítulo la serie cambiara de T a M, ya que se viene lemon, déjenme un comentario sobre cómo les pareció el capítulo…bueno sin más que decir se despide MatNot Bye-Bye.


End file.
